Falling Up
by Female Itachi
Summary: AU. This feeling, it's odd, but what is it? I guess you could say it's like a sense of belonging. Family? Maybe. Friendship? Maybe. Love? Closer, but not exactly. If it's not any of those, then what is it? Come & help me find out, m'kay?


_**Falling Up**_

**Authors:** _Nemurenai Yume,_ _Female Itachi  
_**Disclaimer:**_ We don't own what Masashi Kishimoto create._  
**Warnings:**_ We messed with the ages of a few characters, __foul language, child abuse, and (semi)OOC personalities_

* * *

Chapter One

"For the next week you five have ISS and after school detention, any questions?" Principal Raikage said in a vicious tone.

"What? That's not fair! I have basketball practice and music lessons!" exclaimed a blue headed shark boy.

"I have art club along with working on a project for my literacy class. Plus, detention would be wasting my time." replied a redhead, seventh grade, puppet addicted, twelve year old.

"I have nature club, sir. **Don't forget cooking lessons. For the record, he doesn't deserve to be called 'sir'.** Oh, be nice." a green haired plant loving boy.

"I have no intentions of coming, Mr. Raikage. I am going into high school next year, and I cannot graduate into the next year of my schooling if I am failing my classes. I am already behind as it is." replied a serious pierced, orange haired eighth grader.

"I have chess club, art club, and I have music lessons with Kisame-senpai." was the response from a raven-haired, eleven year weasel.

"I didn't think so," snapped the strict principal, "but I must inform the teacher who will be in charge of you five. So, wait right here." with that he calmly stalked away from the five middle school students to locate the teacher that would soon be responsible for them.

Rasping his knuckles on a door he called out, "Mr. Hebi, are you in there?"

He, Mr. Hebi, automatically opened the door to greet the principal.

"Yes, what would you like, Principal Raikage?"

"I need you to watch five adolescents for me."

"If I may, why am I the one you ask to for this task, and for what purpose?"

"You are the best candidate for this task because you are strict, calm and disciplined. As for the purpose, I need you to watch over five students for a one week term of ISS and after school detention. They are in the sixth, seventh, and eighth grade; one sixth; three seventh; one eighth. Do you accept?"

"Oh course, Mr. Raikage. Who am I to turn this down?"

Nodding his head in approval he motioned Mr. Hebi to follow him, "Come with me and I will show you the records of these five individuals."

After a few minutes of walking from the class room they arrived at the front office and went into the principal's office. Principal Raikage pulled out a drawer with numerous files of students organized in grade and alphabetized by last name. Pulling out five files he handed them to Mr. Hebi.

* * *

**_Kisame Hoshigaki_**

**Age:** _13_**  
Sex: **_M_**  
Grade: **_7_  
**Parents/Guardians:**_ Pein Kami (orphanage care taker)  
_**Siblings:**_ None  
_**Main Friends:**_ Itachi Uchiha, Nagato Kami, Sasori Akasuna_

* * *

_**Zetsu Kusa**_

**Age: **_12_**  
Sex: **_M_**  
Grade:** 7  
**Parents/Guardians:** _Madara Uchiha (god-father)  
_**Siblings:**_ Obito "Tobi" Uchiha (god-brother)  
_**Main Friends:**_ Nagato Kami, Sasori Akasuna_

* * *

_**Nagato Kami**_

**Age: **_13_**  
Sex: **_M_**  
Grade: **_8_  
**Parents/Guardians:**_ Jiraiya (adoptive father)  
_**Siblings:**_ Konan Kami (triplet sister), Yahiko Kami (triplet brother), Pein Kami (older brother)  
_**Main Friends:**_ Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu Uchiha, Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

**_Sasori Akasuna_**

**Age: **_12_**  
Sex: **_M_**  
Grade:** _7_  
**Parents/Guardians:**_ Chiyo Akasuna (grandmother)  
_**Siblings:**_ None  
_**Main Friends:**_ Nagato Kami, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu Uchiha_

* * *

**_Itachi Uchiha_**

**Age: **_10_**  
Sex:** _M_**  
Grade: **_6_  
**Parents/Guardians:** _Fugaku Uchiha (father), Mikoto Uchiha (mother)  
_**Siblings:**_ Sasuke Uchiha (older brother)  
_**Main Friends:**_ Kisame Hoshigaki, Nagato Kami, Konan Kami_

* * *

Taking the files and tucking them away into his brief case, Mr. Hebi stood and nodded at Principle, and started to walk out of the office, Mr. Raikage not too far behind.

"So, where are these students?"

"Come with me, I will show you." Walking down the hall with powerful and meaningful strides, Mr. Raikage and Mr. Hebi were soon in hearing distance from the students. However, what they heard from the students stopped them in their tracks.

"Crap, this sucks. I'm never going to graduate middle school." exclaimed Pein.

"Let's just ditch; I do not want to stick around and be watched over like some two year old. Plus all this is going to do for us is make us bored out of our minds and hate Mr. Raikage even more." said Shark boy. A.K.A.: Kisame Hoshigaki.

Ouch. Blow to the pride, somewhat. Scowling Mr. Raikage kept listening.

"But if we ditch, I don't graduate, and my old man will be disappointed. However, if we do then I'll have more time to do other things - like studying - to try and graduate." said the pierced eighth grader.

"Well, I for one am not going to stick around here. It's a complete waste of time and energy." said Sasori.

"**If you ditch**, you will perhaps be given an even worse punishment. **So you might as well just stay, dumbbutts, and quite frankly, **I don't want to have to be here any longer than needed." said the green haired schizoid.

Slowly nodding his head, the small weasel silently agreed.

With that, Mr. Raikage decided to intervene by saying, "There will be no ditching, and Mr. Akasuna, you get another day of ISS. Mr. Uchiha, for not voicing your opinion of this or trying to stop Mr. Akasuna from leaving, you get another week of ISS and after school detention. Is that clear?"

"Tch, whatever, old man." snapped Sasori.  
"What? That's not even fair for Itachi! He nodded in agreement that Pein and Sasori should stay here!" growled Kisame.

"Silence, Mr. Hoshigaki! I know what I saw. Yes, indeed Uchiha nodded his head, but he was nodding his head as an encouragement for Mr. Akasuna to leave. Hence forth, Mr. Uchiha will now have a week more of ISS and after school detention. Understood?" countered Mr. Raikage in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"That was complete and utter stupidity you just packed into that sentence! Itachi shouldn't have to be given another week of ISS or after school detention with whatever crappy teacher you choose!" came the retort.

"I would shut my mouth if I were you, Mr. Hoshigaki. That is unless you would like to be given an extra week as well or have Uchiha be given two weeks instead of one. What will it be? Hmm, Hoshigaki?" Mr. Raikage said rather snobbishly.

"Che. . . " was all that was given, along with a turn of the head, as well as a soft mumbling of words.

"What was that, Mr. Hoshigaki?" snapped that overly strict principal.

". . .I said if I have to choose then I would rather be given another week, too." was shark boy's response.

"Then you and Mr. Uchiha will be given one extra week of detention and ISS. Now that that is out of the way," stepping to the side, reveling Mr. Hebi, he continued, "This man will be the one to make sure your ISS and after school detention is fully executed."

"Hello there kiddies. I am Orochimaru Hebi. However, you will address me as Mr. Hebi or Hebi-sensei. Any quesions?"

When all he got was frowns, blank expressions, and glares - mostly from being called 'kiddies' - he raised his eye brows and continued talking.

"For the next week - for two of you anyways - you will come straight to my class room when the bell rings for the start of school. When lunch time comes around, I will escort you to the cafeteria or you can bring a lunch of your own to school. For your school work, you will either catch up on work you have not completed, write a note to Principal Raikage explainging what you could have done differently to avoid getting detention, or whatever. Just no texting or talking.

"For Sasori, you will do the exact same as Mr. Kusa and Mr. Kami, only for a day longer. And as for you two, Mr. Hoshigaki, Mr. Uchiha, you will doing the same, but for a week more. I hope we can all get along. Agreed?" Mr. Hebi asked at the end.

The call of four 'Yes, Mr. Hebi' and a silent nod was all he needed.

"Good, now that all of you know what is to be expected of you, get out of my sight, and don't come back until the end of the day bell has rung." said Orochimaru.

* * *

So how did you like it? Review it, too {if you want to, of course}. Have a nice day/night.


End file.
